


Playing the Villain

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “I will defeat you, foul villain!” Roman brandishes his sword at the dark figure, who merely rolls his eyes.“You really think you can defeat me?” Virgil clenches his hands, twisting his face into a sneer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Playing the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to repost all my old Sanders Sides stuff, I'm back with the second thing I wrote for this fandom ^^ This was originally posted on February 1st, 2018. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“I will defeat you, foul villain!” Roman brandishes his sword at the dark figure, who merely rolls his eyes.

“You really think you can defeat _me_?” Virgil clenches his hands, twisting his face into a sneer.

“Of course, I can! It is you who will not be able to defeat me!” Roman says, “After all, good must triumph over evil!”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?” Virgil says as his hands begin to glow, “You underestimate my true power, pathetic hero.”

“I underestimate nothing!” Roman flourishes his sword, “Come now, let us see who truly is stronger.”

Virgil’s glare darkens and it sends a pang straight into Roman’s heart. The fanciful side snaps his fingers, signaling to pause the scenario. Virgil’s glare melts away, replaced by a look of concern.

“You alright there, Princey?”

Roman sighs, “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable being the villain. I know you’ve had some, ah, experience being cast that way in the past, but I don’t want you uncomfortable now.”

Virgil playfully rolls his eyes, “I said I was fine with it.”

“Are you sure? We could switch roles if that would make you feel better.” Roman offers and Virgil’s eyes widen slightly.

“That’s not necessary. I’m fine.” Virgil says before smirking again, “Has the poor hero lost his nerve?”

Roman looks at him a bit unsure, his expression shifting back to the confident hero. “Of course not, foul knave!”

Roman jumps forward, swinging his sword with quick movements. Virgil, with hands glowing a dark purple, blocks the attacks. A quick wave of his hand sends lightning striking the ground just behind Roman, startling the hero.

“Hah! Scared of a little lightning? Want mommy to protect you?” The dark-clad villain taunts.

Roman huffs and charges forward, slashing at the air right in front of Virgil. The anxious side raises an eyebrow and steps back, holding a hand, charged with dark magic, up to stop the blade.

“Uh-oh. Would be a shame if I took this from you.” Virgil quickly yanks the sword from Roman’s hands and tosses it to the side.

Roman growls under his breath, “Leave it to you to use such an underhanded tactic.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Virgil says, his voice dark.

“I said, leave it to a nuisance like you to use such a cheap, underhanded tactic.” Roman bites out, curling into a defensive stance.

Virgil places a hand on his chest, a mock hurt expression on his face. “Oh, how cutting your words are.”

Roman’s eyes widen slightly at the hurt in his voice and he once again pauses the scenario. “You sure you’re fine with this?”

Virgil opens his mouth to respond, his words dying in his throat when he sees the guilt in the prince’s eyes. His whole demeanor softens and he gives a slight smile, “I am, Roman. It’s actually pretty fun playing the villain.”

Roman relaxes slightly and Virgil continues, “Besides, if I weren’t having fun, I’d tell you. So, let me be the villain now.”

Roman nods, a faint smile on his face. “Alright.”

Virgil straightens back into his villainous posture and grins devilishly, “What are you going to do without your sword, pretty boy?”

Roman puffs up, “I don’t need my sword to defeat you!”

Virgil laughs and stretches an arm out, his fingertips crackling with electricity. “You sure about that, little prince?”

Roman nods with a determined look on his face. The fanciful side quickly dodges Virgil’s next attack, ducking and swerving around them until he gets up in Virgil’s face.

He reaches out and grabs the anxious side by the shirt and tugs him forward, “I have you now.” Roman mumbles as he quickly pins Virgil’s arms behind his back.

The darker aspect scowls, internally pleased with Roman’s tactics. “I see you’ve caught me, prince. What is your plan for me?”

Roman grins in triumph, “My plan is for you to reverse the curse you’ve placed on the castle. I don’t care what I have to do to get this to happen.” Roman leans close until their noses are brushing.

A light blush spreads across Virgil’s face and he looks down, breaking character for a second. When he looks back up, he’s glaring again, “Try your best, hero.” The last word is mocking and Roman huffs.

“I will.”

The soft sound of knocking interrupts them along with a familiar voice, “Kiddos, dinner is ready! Come on down now.”

Both sides break character to respond and they meet eyes, “Continue this later?” Virgil asks.

“Of course. I still need you to undo that curse.” Roman says with a wink as he lets the other go.

They shift their clothes back to their usual outfits and head down to dinner hand-in-hand.


End file.
